flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ---- Sylvie came back into the DarkClan camp, cursing. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 22:50, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Patches stared at the ground, letting out a heavy sigh to meet Snaketooth's. He stared at Desmond in horror. "Snaketooth...That's..That's... enough!" He stuttered, his legs trembling. Flamestar22 00:07, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "What's going on now?" Sylvie hissed, annoyed. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:11, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Ivy sat in the corner, tail curled elegantly around her paws. She watched the fight, eyes glinting maliciously. "Fight back, coward!" she jeered at Desmond.User:Warriorfan123 Snaketooth thrashed his apprentice around until he could barely stand, hauling closer to him and sinking his fangs into his neck, making him barely able to breath. Making him immobile, he shot a blow at his forehead, growling as Patches spoke to him. "S-stop!" Patches yowled, quivering in fear. Jasper watched with intrest, twitching her whiskers in amusement. Flamestar22 15:44, April 6, 2015 (UTC) When no cat replied, Sylvie lashed her tail in fury, and went to sit with Ivy. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:27, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Desmond ducked from a blow, putting weight on his broken leg without flinching. He would not tolerate his mentor's attacks, he would fight back, and Snaketooth would regret his actions. Dodging once more, Desmond faked to the right, ignoring the burning pain in his broken limb, and then he gave his mentor a massive upper-cut as he leaped to the left. He felt Snaketooth's skin split under his claws, his warm blood covering Desmond's powerful weapon. Desmond spat angrily as he watched his mentor stagger, his tail lashing to and fro as he glared down at his leader. "Is that enough for you?! Or do you want your pelt dyed red?!"Silverstar 00:48, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Talon lashed her tail impatiently. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 06:04, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Tigress walked calmly into the group of cats. She watched Desmond training with great interest. She liked his agression. Thunderheart 22:45, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (He's not training... He's actually been brought into a fight with Snaketooth. :3 Also, this is my 1,000th edit over the whole wiki - yayy! :DDDDD) "This better be done with quickly," Sylvie growled. "I have other things to do." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 22:47, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Tigress shoved her way through other warriors and made her way to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a shrew. Thunderheart 22:49, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth felt no pain, remembering his old mentors words and actions. His eyes burned with fury, and he leapt forward. "Weaklings don't belong here." He spat, swiping a paw at Desmond to leave him bleeding to die on the ground. Flamestar22 22:52, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Talon lashed her tail again. I'd rather become a Spike than this, she thought. I'm old enough! --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 22:53, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, seriously, that's enough, you're taking this waaaay out of control and making it greatly unrealistic) Desmond dodged, sitting there and growling. "Go away and leave me, Snaketooth. You should be ashamed, this is no leadership. I even see Amber do better, at both fighting and leading."Silverstar 22:57, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Tigress sat and watched the fight. Although she admired Desmond's agression, she didn't like that he didn't have the guts to continue. Thunderheart 23:00, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Talon moved so that she was sitting next to Sylvie. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:01, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (Snaketooth is just outraged. When I finish Left to Be, you'll know why he's like this.) Snaketooth stood up, completely ignoring everyone and everything. " H-How dare y-you!" He growled, launching towards him, pinning him down, and landing a massive blow to his face. "Now get out before I chase you out, you scum!" Flamestar22 23:15, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Tigress gulped the last of her meal and sat down to watch the fight. She wanted to tear Snaketooth's pelt off for the outrage, but she enjoyed the action too much. Thunderheart 23:17, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (Woah, that was a bit Over The Top...) Sylvie smirked as she watched the fight. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:18, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (What) Tigress flicked her tail tip, anxious to taste some blood. Thunderheart 23:20, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (I was talking about Flame's post whoops) Sylvie whisked her tail along Talon's side. "This better be over soon, eh?" she mewed. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:21, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth froze, pain surging through him. He fell back, obviously revealing he no longer could battle. He jerked to the right, his eyes burning with rage. Had this meant Desmond won? Flamestar22 23:36, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Talon stared at Snaketooth. "Maybe it's over now," she relied to Sylvie, flicking her tail. "Look at him!" --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:38, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Tigress turned to Talon. "We'll see. If Desmond's a worthy cat, he'll finish Snaketooth off," she growled. She looked back at Snaketooth, her eyes narrowed. She didn't care if this was her clanmate. Desmond had proven himself better. Thunderheart 18:46, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Talon hissed. "I wasn't talking to you!" she spat at Tigress. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 20:49, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Tigress hissed. "I don't care!" she spat. Thunderheart 20:50, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Talon turned her back on Tigress. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:05, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Tigress was infuriated. No cat turns her back on her! She crouched, ready to attack. Thunderheart 21:10, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie saw what Tigress was going to do, and backed away. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:16, April 8, 2015 (UTC) (I ask permission for Tigress to shred some fur kill) Thunderheart 21:19, April 8, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, she can shred some fur off Talon.) Slvie flicked her tail as she gazed at Tigress. Make your mind up what you're going to do! she snarled inside her mind. You don't have all day! --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 05:17, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Tigress pounced on Talon and began tearing at his pelt, staining both cats' furs. Thunderheart 14:31, April 9, 2015 (UTC) "Hey! What are you doing??" Talon hissed, unsheathing her claws and swiping at Tigress. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:45, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Memories flooded into Snaketooth's mind, causing him to only groan and hiss in pain. His mentor was right...How could he be so weak? So stupid? He was beaten by his own apprentice. Anger lingered inside him, falling backwards to the ground. He covered his face with is paws, flattening his ears in depression. Flamestar22 22:32, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Desmond stalked off, while Amber approached her friend, eyes narrowed. "Sir? Would you like me to...Move the crowd away?" Snaketooth was her best friend, pretty much only friend, and she wanted him to have some alone time to calm down.Silverstar 22:39, April 9, 2015 (UTC) "Ha!" Sylvie jeered at Snaketooth. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:07, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (Bad move, Sylvie..) Snaketooth continued to remain silent, giving Amber a nod before quickly rising to his paws. He growled at Sylvie, easily pinning her down and ready for the kill. Jasper watched Snaketooth in amusement. Meanwhile, Rubyclaw sat beside Patches, gazing at Snaketooth. Flamestar22 19:26, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (haha she needs it imho xD, but don't kill her please I have plans for later on with her) Sylvie grunted as Snaketooth bowled her over. --The Ash Falls Down 22:48, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Blood trickled down Snaketooth's cheek, his legs straight in the air as he stumbled forward. Patches had enough, and wasn't going to let Snaketooth kill everyone! He bared his teeth, revealing sharp, clean white fangs. He leaped forward, stretching his claws and digging them into Snaketooth's flank. Flamestar22 23:54, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie looked up to see Patches. Oh, wow... --The Ash Falls Down 00:07, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (Why the oh, wow? xD) Snaketooth easily threw Patches off, seeing the cat as no mormable oppenent. "Get off me, you Kittypet!" Patches fell backward, sunken deep in thought. Does he know? ''He stared at him in awe, frozen in terror. Flamestar22 00:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (idek xD) Sylvie quickly tried to scamper out of Snaketooth's way, as he got distracted from her. --The Ash Falls Down 00:11, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Patches flared his nostrils, lashing his tail as anger enveloped inside him. "You're the one acting like a Kittypet! You can't even respect your own members, let alone your apprentice! He's supposed to look after you, but all he does is despise you." Flamestar22 00:34, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Successfully moving away from Snaketooth, Sylvie moved to the back of the crowd of cats, and started to watch Snaketooth fight with Patches. --The Ash Falls Down 00:40, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Amber fluffed out her fur, baring her fangs as she drove the crowd back. "Alright, get back, leave them to it!!" The deputy snapped, listening to her master's orders.'Silverstar''' 01:23, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie backed away even further. --The Ash Falls Down 01:52, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Tigress continued to rip fur off of Talon's pelt. Thunderheart 21:31, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon hissed in fury, and swiped at Tigress with claws unsheathed. --The Ash Falls Down 21:32, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Tigress bit his paw with a hard bite. This was how she killed her first cat, before she joined DarkClan... Thunderheart 21:49, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Talon's a she) Talon tried not to his with pain, before swiping at Tigress, and letting her claws meet flesh. --The Ash Falls Down 21:51, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (oops XD) Tigress hissed and jumped on Talon, shredding his back. Thunderheart 21:56, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Stop going agro, k, and you called Talon a he again :o) Talon attempted to throw Tigress off, but failed. --The Ash Falls Down 21:57, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay